Laundry Day
by igirisexual
Summary: Alfred heads to the laundromat as per usual. What isn't so usual, however, is the goth-punk boy who he ends up sitting beside. USUK. Oneshot.


**this is just a cute usuk oneshot that i tried to write and its bad so forgive me**

* * *

It was late at night, and Alfred was in the Laundromat. Kind of sad. There was no washing machine at his house, and neither he nor his brother wished to wash their clothes by hand, so the local Laundromat was where he went often. He prepared the correct change and went to put his dirty clothes in one of the baskets.

He hadn't even noticed that he'd parked himself right beside a rather cute boy, perhaps a year or two older than he was. He wasn't really the type of person you'd see in a Laundromat, either. This boy had barley-blond hair with bright pink highlights, spiked snakebites, and various ear and brow piercings. Alfred wondered what would happen if he brought a magnet close to the boy's face.

Alfred glanced over to what the boy was sorting; a white dress shirt stained with something red. He cringed. Was that blood? Wine? Fruit juice? Only that boy knew, he guessed.

"So, do you like the comics, or the cartoons?"

The voice caught Alfred off-guard, and he turned in a jolt, flashing a weak smile.

"Uh, both- Wait, what-" He answered in a stammer, seeing Arthur looking him over. Alfred didn't really trust those brooding green eyes.

"Top of your basket, _yank_." The boy jeered, glancing over and sticking out his tongue – which of course, was adorned with a ball piercing.

Alfred's eyes followed down to his basket, and he turned cherry red. Right there, smack bang on the top, sat his Superman underpants. He could hardly believe himself.

"Forget you just saw that, _guv'na_'," he wheezed, overturning a shirt in his basket to cover that one embarrassing item. "Jesus Christ-" puffed Alfred, who picked up his basket and shoved the contents into one of the washing machines.

"The name's Arthur Bonnefoy." The other boy stated, chucking his stained shirt into the washer. "Before you ask, I tried to steal some of my Dad's wine." He chuckled, glancing into the washing machine once more before closing it, inserting the right change, and starting the machine.

"Alfred F. Jones," he returned, lamely extending a hand for Arthur to shake. The Briton simply slapped at his hand, smirking slightly.

"Wow, nerd alert or what?" scoffed Arthur, raising a thick brow. "You go to the high-school around here, am I right?"

That question was what really sparked their conversation. They sat down on the bench to chat and wait for their washing. Alfred learned that Arthur was a high-school dropout, who was smart but just didn't want to finish school. Being the hard-worker he was, he naturally scolded Arthur for this kind of attitude. The other just called him a 'nerd' and laughed.

"Three brothers and a sister, huh?" Alfred chuckled after Arthur had recounted a story about his family almost burning the house down. "I can barely handle one brother, I don't know how you do it." He mused, smiling slightly.

"I don't really. I have a tough enough time as it is." Arthur grunted, playing with his sleeves.

"Eh.. Sorry," the American murmured, frowning a touch.

"It's fine," sighed Arthur. "We should talk about something a bit lighter-.. Superman underpants, really?" He chuckled, bursting into a giggle fit again. Alfred just gave him a friendly shove.

"Shut up! Don't talk about that-' he puffed, cheeks red as ripe apples. "Bring it up again and I'll tear out your tongue piercing."

"Oh, do you like it that much?" Arthur teased, sticking out his tongue and winking. Alfred just groaned.

"Hey, I was wondering, what would happen if I brought a super-magnet right up close to your face?" He pondered, deciding to ignore Arthur's wanton advances.

"I'd kick you in the balls." He replied bluntly, raising a brow and deciding to play with one of his snake bites. "And then I'd throw the magnet at you."

"You're a real charmer, Art'." Alfred scoffed, rolling his sky-blue eyes.

The Briton pouted. "Shut up. That's not my name."

"Uh, yes it is? Arthur, Art, it's just a shortening-" he protested, but was cut off by Arthur's lips against his own.

The kiss was strange, being Alfred's first, and Arthur's piercings pushed gently at his own lips for the moment of contact. It was surprisingly warm, and Arthur tasted a bit like the alcohol that he'd tried once as a child; he tasted a touch like smoke, also. Arthur pulled back, giving Alfred a shove and turning towards the washing machine. "That was your fault for not shutting up when I told you to." He muttered.

Alfred covered his face with his hands to hide just how red it was. He'd just given away his first kiss, and to someone who was little more than a stranger to him. Well, Alfred figured that would need to change.

"Taking someone's first kiss like that is rude-" he pouted quietly, glancing up and fixing his glasses. God, he was so embarrassed right now.

"Kind of surprised that was your first. Feel a little sorry for you." Arthur murmured, speaking in fragmented sentences. Alfred guessed that the boy was just as embarrassed as he was. Well, spur of the moment things were common around him, so he knew how to go with it.

"You can't just do that and go on with yourself-" Alfred started, almost trembling where he sat.

"I probably could, if I wanted," Arthur murmured, but allowed Alfred to continue.

"So I think we should go out sometime to make up for it-" he stammered. "You owe me now."

"Goodness, I owe you? Where'd this come from?" The Briton started laughing again, and Alfred felt an awkward aura grow in the room. "But I'm not going to refuse, _superman._"

Alfred crossed his arms, and got up to take his finished washing out of the machine.

"You owe me twice for bringing that up again."


End file.
